User blog:Notatruename/Bandwagon Time!
Darn you Post Secondary, and keeping me from updating this blog 40. Cinder Fall "It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have." 39. Spider-Man "You've got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me" 38. Oscar Mike "Today's forecast is cloudy, with a chance of SICK ASS SPACE LASERS!" 37. Zero "If X were here, he would have tried to settle things peacefully. Unfortunately for you, X is not here!" 36. Dr. Victor "Footdive" Doom "I'll make you wish you were facing Magneto!" 35. Morgan "Time to even the odds!" 34. Mr. Torgue "THAT SENTENCE HAD TOO MANY SYLLABLES! APOLOGIZE!" 33. Doomsday 32. Yang Xiao Long "Nailed it!" A.K.A Nota's other waifu 31. Batman "It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me." 30. The Joker "Well, that was fun. Who's for chinese?" 29. Hawkeye "Ha! Eat your heart out, Robin Hood!" 28. Cordelia "Our only limits are the ones we place on ourselves!" A.K.A Nota's Waifu 27. Roy "For those I must protect, I cannot lose!" 26. Luigi "Imma Luigi! Number 1!" 25. Iron Man "This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve." 24. Nemesis "Staaaaaaars...." 23. The Flash "I'm the fastest man alive!" 22. Strider Hiryu "No place for amatuers." 21. Obi-Wan "High Ground" Kenobi "Hello there!" 20. Superman "I feel like in world made of cardboard. Always taking care not to break something. To break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die. But you can take it, can't you big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut lose, and show you, just how powerful I really am!" 19. Engineer "Like this heavy caliber tripod mounted little ol' number designed by me. Built, by me. And you best hope, not pointed at you" 18. Raiden "I am lightning, the rain transformed..." 17. ARC-5555 "Fives" "Ready to do my part, General Skywalker" 16. Thel'Vadam "Were it so easy..." 15. The Last Dragonborn 14. Big Boss "But sir, in war, doesn't one triumph or die?" "We don't do either." 13. Yuri "It's time to end this once and for all! Emperor Taranis' war pitting man against his fellow man finally ends here!" 12. The Demoman "I'll notify your next of kin... THAT YE SUCKED!" 11. General Greivous "Your screams are like music to my audio receptors!" (No picture cause the page implodes everytime I try to upload one) 10. Robin "Time to tip the scales!" 9. The Heavy "Cry some more!" 8. Solid Snake "I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be." 7. Delta-1207 "Sev" "Getting acquainted with the locals, eh Sev?" "Heh, that was fun" 6. Delta-1262 "Scorch" "Enemies go boom, sir?" 5. Delta-1138 "Boss" "These lizards need to learn that I'm alot scarier than they are" 4. Ratchet and Clank (and yes, I count them as one character cause why not) 3. Zer0 "How hilarious- you just set off my trap card- your death approaches" 2. Darth Vader "Don't make me destroy you" 1. Marth "I am a prince before I am a son or brother" Category:Blog posts